1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to closure arrangements and more particularly to a leak-proof closure arrangement for a single lap cylindrical container formed of paperboard and having a plug-type closure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search in the United States Patent and Trademark Office directed to the subject matter of this application disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,923,716; and 4,113,101.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search disclosed a container having a body wall formed from a unitary ply of paperboard with overlapping end portions secured together and with the inner end portion being notched to provide a ledge surface for closing the opening between the lid and the container body in the area of the lap joint.